User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim: Before Nephilim Trilogy and Nephilim Trilogy
These two tell how everything beging and how Carl as nephilim and main hero start his journey. Before Nephilim Trilogy Begining Saga Who created tales of nephilim verse, how Allverse was created, how Darkness rised and how everything else started. Begining Saga tells how everything started and begin to roll forward... Heaven and Hell Chronicles Ligth versus Darkness...Angel versus Demon..Heaven versus Hell Darkness has begun plan to regain his former powers and what would be more better to do it, than put demons rampage across universe. This causes Lucifer the demiurge to create army of angels to protect all what is precious to him. Heavenly wars has begun. Heaven and Hell Chronicles tells tales, how angels begin their figth against Darkness and his demons across macrocosmos, how Samael become Satan, how great rebellion happened in heaven and how nephilim eradication plan started. Those who want, no more What happened after heavens rebellion and before main story? Those who want, no more saga reveals how Azazel quits from hell forces, how he met Samantha and hers backstory as one of greates witch. These stories reveal also how John, Emilia, Azazel and Samantha form ``Save the nephilims brigade`` Lost Chronicles: Before everything Battle which never happened and never speaked again! This story reveals what really happened in far begining or can you even say at begining anymore in this point. Still these answers guestion why there was hands holding tiny flame before creation... Nephilim Trilogy Nephilim Saga Tale begins Tales of nephilim tells story how low rank angel son Carl is finded and rescured by ``Save the nephilims brigade``. There story tell how Carl learn life as nephilim. He become friends with John, Emilia, fallen angel Azazel and witch Samantha and many other nephilims, humans and fallen angels whose has abondon heaven and hell. They also make many missions to protect mankind from supernatural and alien forces whose try harm earth. They also travel around universe to find nephilims and save them from their fate. Devil`s dear son Saga Family is best or is it? Tales of nephilim: Devil`s dear son continues where tales of nephilim left. Brigade is still saving nephilims, even the Kain first son of Satan (Samael) is breathing their necks and try destroy brigade leaders John, Emilia and Azazel to crumble others nephilims to sorrow and then take them hell army. No knows that Kain is actually wanting those nephilims himself to follow his own plan. Nephilim brigade manage to find another nephilim named Marth. No one first knows that Marth is Samaels second son and as powerfull as Kain. Marth goes same learning route like Carl and also became good friends with Carl and John. Marth potential start rise and when Kain notices that Marth is only nephilim that can figth stand still with him and even beat few occasions when Kain drops hes guard. This new nephilim is also noticed by heaven forces too and they decide take this new threath away. Trapped and Separated Saga Trapped and Separated After many battles and finding nephilims it has to come decidive battle where whole universe sapce-time is on table as stake, but battle victory is left unsettled. In the end Marth is knocked out and dragged hell by Samael, John is rescued by Emilia, but badly wounded and unconcious. Carl has vanished and no where seen, while Kain take his backdoor to run. Only who is left battle field is Michael who is not happy how battle ended.... In hell Samael has trapped Math and tries different sweet talking and gift to bring him his side to figth against heaven... Marth howewer won`t need hang there long as three figures appears before him... In mean time in Save the nephilim bridage is hysteria and depression spread as John is coma and won`t wake up, Marth has kidnapped by Samael and missing Carl... Carl is wake up by man in field some where... How our heroes will survive this, can Marth unlock Lilim true potential and get out hell. Will John healed in time or is his days outnumbered and can Carl find his way back to current time to help his friends. Find out in Tales nephilim; Tarpped and separated saga or not... After these events story continues in Darkness Trilogy. Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts